1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to warp knitting machines and more particularly to a means for compensating for the undesirable influence of a dropper bar on the guide bar mechanism of such machinery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, warp knitting machines and Jacquard controls are well known to those of ordinary skill in the art. For example, an adequate description of the use of Jacquard controls in the context of a warp knitting machine can be found in U.S. Pat. 3,834,193 issued Sept. 10, 1974.
While Jacquard controls do expand the versatility of a conventional warp knitting machine, nevertheless they do pose certain problems. One of the major problems is that when a large number of the droppers on the dropper bar are allowed to come in contact with the guides on the guide bar, the effect is to impart a certain amount of the impetus of the dropper bar to the guide bar. This impetus is highly undesirable because it can effect the efficient and correct operation of the machine. It was in the context of the above described prior art and the problems associated therewith that the following invention arose.